


Seven of Cups - Reversed

by Slytherwitch



Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: percy is gay for luke but doesn't know it yet, perses!percy jackson, pjo godswap, rewrite of the scene in the lightning theif, sally jackson is mentioned, tarot inspired fics, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: The Seven of Cups reversed may also indicate an end of confusion, of cutting out illusions, and moving forward with clarity.
Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385122
Kudos: 26





	Seven of Cups - Reversed

“You know Percy, nobody expected you to survive the quest,” Luke Castellan sits beside him. Percy’s sharpening his sword, ignoring all of camp. The only people who truly accept him are Annabeth, Grover, and Luke. Luke accepts him and is the one who reaches out to him, post-quest. He continues, “Except me, of course. I knew you would survive. You’re the son of the Titan of Destruction. I knew you’d survive.”  
“What do you want Luke?” Percy refuses to look Luke in the eyes. If he did, he’d probably see the gold in them that replaces the blue he knew. He can’t look him in the eyes. Because if he looks Luke in the eyes then he would be weak to do whatever Luke asks and Percy knows he can’t be weak because weakness destroys.  
“I want to offer you a spot in a place that would value you.” Luke answers, he places his hand on Percy’s far shoulder, bringing the boy closer, “We both know nobody at camp value you due to your father, but why should you stay here with them?”  
Percy asks, “What are you talking about?”  
“Kronos,” Luke whispers, he’s an inch from Percy’s ear and Percy can’t say he doesn’t enjoy it, “Kronos wants you. I want you. We want you.”  
“Huh?” Percy turns, dropping his sword and looking Luke into the golden eyes he wasn’t expecting, “Luke, what happened to your eyes.”  
“Kronos happened, Percy.” Luke replies, “and, he can do the same for you.”  
“Luke, what do you mean?”  
“You can become a vessel. You can become cherished and powerful and burn the world to the ground.” Luke whispers; their noses could touch if they were any closer. Percy is locked into his eyes, all his attention going to Luke. “You could join us, we’d treat you better; become an actual family.”  
But, as soon as Luke mentions family, the image of his mother pops into his head, his mortal mother. The embodiment of peace and happiness and joy and home. Percy remembers his mother and how he couldn’t abandon her.  
“No.” Percy replies, “I can’t abandon my mother, she’s all the family I have left.”  
Luke’s expression changes and soon there is a throbbing pain at his side, “Whatever Percy. You’ll regret this. We can destroy the world without you.”  
Percy can’t let out a scream, he’s focused on the thoughts of his mother as Luke vanishes. Percy stumbles to get to his feet. He knows destruction isn’t the only thing he can do, he can bring peace. After all, Perses is the Titan of Destruction and Peace.


End file.
